1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blower systems and methods of use. More particularly, the invention relates to the applying of air to livestock using the blower systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The appearance of livestock is important for displaying livestock at events such as shows, sales, and/or auctions. Livestock are often washed and dried before such events so that the livestock present the best possible appearance at an event. Presenting a good appearance at the event increases the value of the livestock.
Blow drying livestock prior to these events may be beneficial. Blow drying livestock may make livestock hair appear more voluminous and shiny. Blow dryers for humans are easy to use and maneuver but have long drying times and require livestock to stay calm and still for long periods. Currently available commercial models may be large, cumbersome, difficult to maneuver around the livestock, and not easily portable. Blow dryers for livestock also have to be durable as the livestock environment may be rugged and harsh.